


My Neighbor

by HonestlyChanbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun's flirty, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Smut, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Single Parent Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestlyChanbaek/pseuds/HonestlyChanbaek
Summary: Chanyeol and his daughter moves into a neighborhood he assumes will be a quiet, and peaceful haven. God was he wrong his neighbor Byun Baekhyun will be the death of him. Party after party, sleep was so off the agenda. However they say opposites attract, so maybe Baekhyun is something he needs in his life.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	My Neighbor

The neighborhood was everything Chanyeol had wished for when he first came across it. It was quiet and peaceful, something that would be a blessing for him and his little girl Naeun. Naeun is 6, and Chanyeol has practically raised her all his life. When she said her first word, watching her crawl and then eventually walking. All those moments he witnessed when being with his angel, unfortunately Naeun’s mother passed 3 years ago. She passed away three years after she was born, a car crash took her life. Chanyeol did mourn for her death, but the lamentable thing is that they weren’t together. Chanyeol wasn’t even in the relationship with the girl, they slept with each other one drunken night and next thing you know she’s pregnant. Chanyeol did ask about aborting the child, but she was sanguine about keeping it. When Naeun was born Chanyeol felt the wind knock out him when his eyes laid on the infant, pale, soft and beautiful. When he held the beautiful girl, tears streamed from his eyes, cause he couldn’t believe that he wanted this precious girl not to be born so he could continue to live his sad pathetic life. However ever since she was born Chanyeol’s life certainly turned around, he got a job at SMX cooperates. He is a secretary for the CEO of the company, and the pay was very imposing. He always had his nanny take care of Naeun while he was gone, he wished he did spend more time with her, but being a single parent with a job those kinds of things were a struggle for him.  
Chanyeol opened the door to his new home along with Naeun holding his hand, she looked nonchalant about it all but he’s positive she is gonna grow to love the place. “Welcome to your new home princess”, Chanyeol says while he walks her around the spacious home. Another thing about his daughter was that she could be very mute. In another context she hardly spoke, when she did speak it would be a simple “ I’m hungry” or “The sky is beautiful today”. However the one that always got to him, “I miss mommy” was something he wished he knew the answer too, but all he could reply was, “I miss her too”. 

Chanyeol unpacked the majority of his stuff, and the movers already placed their furniture and other appliances in the home a day ago. They just needed to unpack the simple things, he realized he had a nice view from his room. The view wasn’t too extravagant but was definitely something he would enjoy looking at once in a while. There was something that caught his eye, and that was his neighbor, well he assumed was his neighbor. The guy seemed very young from a distance, and had very lovely features. There was something alluring about the fine man but starring from his window was surely not benefiting the many questions that roamed through his mind. Chanyeol being the nice neighbor he is, he decides to pay a visit, along with Naeun walking beside him. A closer look and Chanyeol felt mesmerized by the man that stood near on his porch gluing his eyes to his phone without even sparring Chanyeol a glance. To make things easier he fakes a cough to get his attention, and fortunately the silver hair man finally faced him. His reaction was confusement but soon realization dawned on him, “You're my neighbor right?” even his voice was captivating.  
“Yea, we just moved in”, Chanyeol gestures to the little girl that stood behind him.  
The man walks from his porch as he slides his phone to his pants pocket while he walks over to them with a gleamy smile, “I’m Byun Baekhyun, but you could call me Baekhyun and I've been living here for a year now with a few of my friends”.  
College student, no wonder he seemed so young and judging from his ripped jeans and white hoodie he was definitely someone way younger than Chanyeol, as he was touching his 30s. “I’m Park Chanyeol, and this is my daughter Park Naeun”, of course Naeun barely made eye contact with the stranger. Her eyes wandered everywhere except for the man that stood in front of her.  
“Hi Naeun, I’m Baekhyun, but you could call me Baekhyunee”. Chanyeol found the action endearing, and the nickname was very elementary for her. Naeun only nodded as Chanyeol assumed she would.  
“So college student?”  
“Yea my first year is almost over”, Baekhyun replied.  
He is young, so around 19 or 20 no less than he hoped, “Cool what are you majoring in?”.

Baekhyun seemed skeptical but still gave a vague answer, “Literature, I’m a sucker for the written language”. 

Chanyeol hummed, “Ah literature was something I always found interesting when I was in college but ended up with majoring in business administration”. 

Baekhyun clicks his tongue, “I guess it wasn’t meant to be”. 

There was silence that decided to settle in their conversation, and Chanyeol was uneasy on how to continue this. Nonetheless they were interrupted by someone who appeared from Baekhyun’s home. He was tall, maybe the same height as Chanyeol, but definitely one of the friends that are living with Baekhyun.  
“Hey Baek, the guys texted me saying they will be here in an hour, so we should finish setting up”. 

“Okay Sehun, I’ll be in a minute”, Baekhyun displayed a smirk when talking to the man. Now Chanyeol was curious if their relationship was just friendly.

“You're probably wondering what we are setting up for”, Baekhyun scratches the back of his neck nervously. “We usually throw parties around here, but trust me they're not as hectic as you may assume”. 

“No trust me that's all I would do in college so I would know”, Chanyeol reassures.  
Baekhyun crouches down to Naeun’s height, “Bye Naeun, I hope to see you again”.  
Naeun of course didn’t say anything but at least she looked his way, her eyes glossing with infatuation while she stared.  
Baekhyun smiles, his smile seemed pure, innocent, and longing. “Okay then I’ll see you around Chanyeol”.  
Chanyeol hums, “Likewise”. 

><><>  
Chanyeol is at his work desk, papers were everywhere. One reason was probably because of moving in, but he was naturally unorganized so this was nothing new to him. He started work around 8am, and he took careful glances at the time until he realized it was almost 12am. Sleep was a necessity at this point, but there were a few things he needed to finish up. 

His eyes begin to falter slowly, along with his head dropping simultaneously after every yawn. Before he could even think of sleeping the sound of music booms, it's loud, vexatious, and making Chanyeol’s ears hammer. Maybe his hearing is really sensitive or the rest of the neighborhood was tone death. He looks out the window to see the horrendous party that Baekhyun claimed was a normal party, yea normal his ass. The house seemed packed from where he was standing, and some people were even on Baekhyun’s porch dancing and screaming as if this wasn’t a quiescent neighborhood. Chanyeol checks on Naeun to see if she was sleeping soundly and thankfully she was. Naeun was always a substantial sleeper, she had to get that from her mother cause for Chanyeol anything could wake him up.  
Chanyeol nestles in his covers, while he tries to think of anything to keep his mind off of next door. He hoped the party would end eventually, and also prays for tomorrow to be an abatement.  
Unfortunately Chanyeol barely got any hours in, he sighs while he gets from his bed and heads to the bathroom. His reflection made him wince, he had dark circles around his eyes along with his hair being very out of place. He takes a quick brisk shower and then heads to see if Naeun was awake.  
She was already up and dressed for school. She shares eye contact with Chanyeol, “Panda”.  
Chanyeol didn’t expect to hear her first word today to be panda, he wonders why she chose to say that.  
They headed out, and the neighbor's front lawn was a disaster. Chanyeol knew college students partied hard but this had sanity completely out of the window. There were red solo cups everywhere, while trash from popular snacks were dispersed everywhere. Chanyeol may be seeing things but was someone even passed out on the porch? Yea this was unbelievable. Chanyeol buckled his daughter in, but sorta rushed it as he didn’t wanna be caught by Baekhyun. That man caused him insomnia last night, and probably will future nights.  
While Chanyeol is driving he can’t help but to glance at the rear view mirror to see his daughter, she still has a mellow look on her face. Chanyeol hopes one day he will see his little girl smile, even if it's for a second he just wanted to see her happy.  
“Papa is going to work now”, Chanyeol waits to get a reaction, and just as he expected there was nothing. “Have fun and make friends okay?”, he places a chaste kiss on the crown of her head. It wasn’t her first day of school, just her first day at this school. Naeun nods and walks in, he already knows the outcome of what her day will be like. He just hoped one day it would be different. 

><><><>  
“Let me get this straight, your neighbor threw a party for hours until the sun rose and you didn’t complain not once because he’s hot?”  
“ Kyungsoo, I didn’t even say the last part”  
The two of them were at work, and they both worked under the same label. Just the minor difference is that Chanyeol is a secretary while Kyungsoo was CEO of the company. So yes his boss was Kyungsoo, but the two of them knew each other since college, and when Chanyeol was struggling financially Kyungsoo offered him a job to work for him.  
Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, “The way you described him definitely told me different, and Chanyeol you're too nice”.  
Chanyeol sighs, cause yes this wasn’t the first time he was being told this. He was the type of person that will struggle to say no when being asked an egregious favor. Kyungsoo however was the opposite, saying “no” brought bliss to him and he was always quick to voice his opinion on certain topics as well.  
“I know, but maybe it was only last night”, Chanyeol said with uneasiness.  
Kyungsoo sips from his coffee mug while shaking his head in disappointment, “You say that, but remember when we were college students?”  
How could Chanyeol forget, “Yea”. Those were the times he made careless decisions, and giving into temptations was his obsession.  
“Then you know the parties won’t stop just from one night”, Kyungsoo reminded, “Naeun needs a lot of sleep at her age as well”.  
Chanyeol should take what Kyungsoo is saying into more consideration, “Your right I’ll talk to him today”.  
Kyungsoo grins, “Perfect, now I need you to print these out for me”, he says while handing him a stack full of papers. Chanyeol almost dropped some due to how heavy the stack weighed on his arms.  
Chanyeol finally heads home after a long day at work, luckily Kyungsoo didn’t force him to stay longer like he usually did. Naeun should be tucked in bed by now, as the time was around 10:00 pm. Nights like these Naeun would have the nanny, she was good at her job. Chanyeol felt bad by how much she worked, and not good enough pay. 

Just like he expected the neighbors, well Baekhyun was throwing another party. Chanyeol pulls in the driveway, and before he gets out he sighs because he knew what had to be done. He just hoped Baekhyun wouldn’t hate him for it afterwards. He walked to the front of Baekhyun’s house and the smell of alcohol was very strong, and he wasn’t even in the house. There was another smell that made his nostrils roar, it was the smell of sex. Yes this is definitely a college party, he took careful steps to the front door. Chanyeol took a deep breath, and began to knock. It wasn’t a vigorous knock but it definitely was going unheard. He knocks for what he believes to be the third time and someone finally opens the door. It was a guy, who was very tanned. He seemed around Baekhyun’s age but he looked totally out of it. 

“Who are you”, he slurred.  
“I’m Baekhyun’s neighbor, do you know where he is”, Chanyeol asked.  
This guy was obviously drunk, barely holding himself up when he talked. “I’m Jongin and I’m sure he’s somewhere in the back”.  
As if Chanyeol knew what he meant by the “back”, all he wanted to do was tell Baekhyun to quiet down this festivity, because he would like to wake up with no circles around his eyes this time. “Could you just-”, and before he knows it he’s being pulled in by his arm. The house was packed with teens, the smell of sex, alchcol only thickened once he was inside. Some glanced at him while others kept to themselves, and some continued sucking on one another’s faces as if they couldn’t get a room.  
Chanyeol believed he was in the “back”, because Jongin came to an abrupt stop in front of one of the rooms.  
“Baek, your neighbor is here”, the scene that was being displayed in front of Chanyeol definitely tugged at his heart strings. Baekhyun was on top of a man and not any man, the Sehun guy he saw earlier today. They were obviously making out as Sehun was clearly missing his shirt while their lips were still moist and slightly swollen. Chanyeol shouldn’t care, but his heart was telling him different. Baekhyun hops off of Sehun’s lap and struggles to carry his legs to where Chanyeol stood. Once he was in front of the taller, Chanyeol could smell the alcohol.  
“Hi neighbor~ “, Baekhyun was clearly drunk, so what are the chances of him actually having a normal conversation with him?  
“Hi Baek-”  
“What brings you here”, now Baekhyun was terribly close to him, his face inches away from his, while his lips slightly brush against Chanyeol’s neck. It made Chanyeol’s body shudder from the unusual action, he didn’t dislike it. However he didn’t love it either especially when he had a task in hand. 

“I wanted to talk to you”, Chanyeol gives a gentle push to leave distance, but Baekhyun pouts from the sudden action. 

“About?”, Baekhyun fluttered his eyes, Chanyeol would find it stupid if it was anyone else who did it but with Baekhyun it was different. 

“Do you mind quieting down the party today?”, once he asked there was a blank silence that took place. Baekhyun’s face was unreadable so he wasn’t sure where this was gonna go. Soon enough Baekhyun smiled, “Sure anything for my good looking neighbor”.  
Chanyeol’s face burned a crimson red at the sudden comment, but he chooses to ignore it since Baekhyun is a little drunk. “Thank you”, just when Chanyeol begins to take a step he feels his arm being pulled once again. The person doing the pulling this time was Baekhyun, “Let me walk you”. Chanyeol couldn’t say no to the guy, especially by the vulnerability shown in his eyes.  
“Okay”.  
They stood in front of Chanyeol’s house, and throughout the walk Chanyeol had to be sure Baekhyun didn’t trip or fall straight on his face because of how intoxicated he was. “Thank you for walking me”, Chanyeol smiles while getting ready to turn the knob to the front door, but Baekhyun stops him.  
“Wait”, he mumbled, as he pulled Chanyeol’s sleeve gently.  
Chanyeol turned and wanted to coo at the sight, until he felt soft lips pressing against his cheek. “I’m sorry I couldn’t help myself, you look so good today”. Chanyeol has to wear professional attire since he works for a business so suits were what he wore everyday. “Um thanks, I’ll see you later get home safely”. 

Baekhyun chuckles, “I’ll be fine Chanyeol, it's not far”. He then walks off, Chanyeol follows his figure until he sees him back inside his home.  
Chanyeol was finally inside his home, and he saw the nanny barely keeping her eyes open. She sat at the dining table with a mug in one hand and her other hand placed under her chin to keep her head up. Chanyeol knew she was tired, and of course he felt bad.  
“Jisoo?”, Once Chanyeol spoke, her head jerked in his direction.  
“Mr. Park”, She gets from her seat to bow. “I put Naeun to sleep a few hours ago but it was hard since your neighbors are quite loud”.  
Chanyeol sighed, “Thank you, and trust me I know”.  
“Also”, she spoke with an uneasiness in her tone, “I have to resign”.  
Chanyeol felt weight suddenly slam on his shoulders by this, he should have seen it coming but it was so sudden. “W-Why?”  
“Um, you work pretty late sir. And I have two jobs including this one, and my university is also an issue as I could hardly stay up for my classes”. Jisoo had a sadness in her voice when she spoke, “I enjoyed working for you Mr. Park”.  
Chanyeol knew there was no way in negotiating this, “I understand Jisoo, but let me pay you for today”.  
Jisoo nodes, “Thank you Mr. Park”.  
Chanyeol now needed to find someone to watch over Naeun when he was gone, he would ask his parents but they live in a completely different city. Just when he thought his life was getting easier.  
><><><  
Chanyeol once again decided to stay up for work, but to also look for someone to watch his daughter tomorrow. It was late so he chose to ask his close friends by sending them a message. Minutes drifted to hours and only one responded, and said no to the favor. Well at least the party next door wasn’t so loud, it was noisy but bearable.  
Then the incident today flashed in his mind, the little kiss Baekhyun left him. He felt the side that was kissed and still couldn’t get the feeling out of his mind. How soft his lips were, how gentle he was. Chanyeol would be lying if he said he hated it.  
Morning hits, and Chanyeol most likely only got two hours in. He checked his phone and realized he only has 30 minutes to get ready. He gets up and sees Naeun standing by the door, she was dressed and ready for school. While Chanyeol looked dreadful, he needed a quick shower and a suit. “I’ll take a 5 minute shower and get dressed okay?” Chanyeol said, while his daughter nods and walks off to her room to wait.  
Once Chanyeol is partially clothed, Naeun softly knocks. “Papa someone is at the door”.  
Chanyeol attempts to button up his shirt, but maybe it was one of his friends taking care of Naeun today so he rushed to see who. However, once he opens the door in a buste, he realizes it was Baekhyun.  
“Hey Chan-”, Baekhyun stops and laughs a little. Chanyeol eyed him confusedly, because he wasn’t sure what was amusing.  
“I’m sorry but your shirt”, Baekhyun points to his white button up, that was a jumble of misbuttoning, and even wrinkled a bit with his tie swung around his neck.  
Chanyeol flushed, “Uh sorry I’m in a hurry”.  
Baekhyun giggles, “I could see that, but I wanted to come by and talk to you”.  
Chanyeol raised an eyebrow, “About?”  
Baekhyun shuffles a little before completely answering, “It's about last night, I’m sorry about the party. And the kiss …” Chanyeol anticipated what he was gonna say next.  
“It was a mistake, I was very hungover and I don’t even know what I was thinking”.  
That definitely didn’t sting Chanyeol in the heart at all, “No it’s fine Baekhyun but we could finish this another time as I have to be at work soon”.  
“I understand, but if there is anything I could do to make up for your sleepless nights let me know”.  
Chanyeol felt how sincere the man was, “Unless you know a nanny that could take care of Naeun tonight, I’ll have to decline your offer”.  
Before Chanyeol could even head back inside, Baekhyun stopped him. “I could watch her”.  
Chanyeol debates about it but there were so many errors in this situation, “I don’t know, you hardly know her and I don’t know you all that well either”.  
“This could be a way for me to get to know you guys better”, Baekhyun concludes.  
“She needs to be picked up from school, do you have a car?”  
“Of course Chanyeol, I’m a college student”.  
Chanyeol is still hesitant so he decides to ask his daughter, “Naeun!!”. He waits for her to be beside him, “Is it okay for our neighbor Baekhyun to watch you today?”.  
He waits for an answer, she looked to her feet before fully facing Baekhyun,  
“It's okay”, She mumbled, but Chanyeol heard.  
“Okay it's settled, I’ll be home around 10, the extra house keys are under the mat. No one is allowed over, be sure to pick her up from school around 3. The school is called Kyoto Elementary, and they will call me if you're late so don’t be late”. 

“Anything else sir?”, Baekhyun jokingly asks.

“Yes, please take care of her and call me if anything happens”  
“Of course now you might wanna head to work soon”.  
Chanyeol checks the time on his phone, and his eyes grow wide at the time. He sprints to his room to finish getting ready. He didn’t even bother to close the door nor wish Baekhyun off.  
Chanyeol was finally done getting ready, and noticed Baekhyun was in his house. He didn’t mind it but what definitely threw him in a loop was that Baekhyun was talking to Naeun, the conversation seemed completely one sided as he seemed to be the one mostly doing the talking. However Naeun did interact a bit by nodding her head occasionally. 

“I’m off but I don’t think I have time to take her to school so could you?”  
“Of course Chanyeol”.  
Chanyeol smiles of relief, “Okay Naeun papa is leaving”. 

Naeun of course mute, but still said something. “Bye papa”.  
><><><>  
“You left your neighbor that you hardly know, watch your daughter?”  
“Yes”  
Kyungsoo playfully hits him with a stack of papers he rolled up, “God damn it Park Chanyeol”. 

Chanyeol hisses pain, “I think he’ll be fine with her”.  
Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, “You think…”  
Chanyeol wished he was more confident but in all honesty he barely knew Baekhyun, but in the heat of the moment he was desperate. “I’ll call in later to check in”.  
“Yea, please do”, Kyungsoo then walks off. 

“You’re watching our neighbor’s kid while he’s gone?”  
“Yes Jongin”, Baekhyun was currently driving but had Jongin on the phone while he drove. “And I have to pick her up now”. 

“Why are you even doing this?”  
“I wanna make it up to him since we kept him up for the past two days”. 

Jongin sighs, “You don’t do this with any of our other neighbors, like Ms. Kim”

“Because that hag, called the cops on us twice”

“That’s not the point Baek, do you perhaps have a little crush?”, Jongin teased.

Baekhyun laughs, “I wouldn't fall for a married man with a child Jongin”. 

Jongin hums, “How do you know he’s taken?”

Baekhyun hesitates, “I...I saw a ring”. 

Jongin gawked, “A ring? Baek that could be for anything”

“Either way I’m not gonna fall for him”.  
><><>  
Baekhyun arrived at the school, he checked the time and it was 3:00 so he wasn’t late. He questioned how this whole process worked, does he walk in or does she come out. Just before Baekhyun could figure any further a bell goes off and children run out the school building to their parents. There were many kids, but he tried to look for Naeun . Soon enough he got worried as none of the children’s faces were Naeun, he then decided to call her name. “Naeun!” nothing. “Naeun!” he even shouted louder then the first time now the apprehension creep on him. However before he could for her a third time he felt a tug at his sleeve. He looks down and sees the little girl, he feels his breathing patterns return to normal as soon as he sees her.  
“There you are, so how was school?” She didn't say anything, only shrugged.  
Baekhyun chuckled nervously, “So my car is back this way”, he grabs for her hand, she pulls away for a few seconds before intertwining their hands together. “I hope one day you’ll open up to me more”, Baekhyun whispers to himself.  
<><><>  
Chanyeol stood at his computer during work, he stared at the screen briskly typing on his computer to distract his mind. He hopes Baekhyun and his little girl are doing fine together. He also worried about her second day at school, as her first one didn't go well. Mei’s teacher talked to him about how she didn’t open up to any of her classmates. Preschool, and along with kindergarten were probably admissible, but she’s starting 1st grade so talking to her teacher and others were necessary. Some teachers would even ask if she had an illness that prevented her from talking, of course Chanyeol would feel offended by such a remark. However he dimises saying “that's just how she is, I’ll love her no matter what”.  
He eyes the time and realizes it would probably be a good time to call, plus his break started. Chanyeol dialed the house number, he was agitated about the results as he swung his feet back and forth on the office chair. Fumbling with some nearby pens, until the ringing came to an abrupt stop.  
“Hello?”  
He recognized the voice, “Hey Baekhyun I was calling to check in on you two”.  
“Oh….hey Chanyeol!”, he said with a velvety tone that made Chanyeol unconsciously smile.  
“Hey Baekhyun, how’s Naeun?”  
There was breaking sounds from the call, he assumed Baekhyun was doing something, “I’ll let her say hi”  
Chanyeol tapped his fingers briskly on the desk while he waited, he doesn’t even know why he’s so nervous. What if she’s unhappy? What if she’s scared? What if-  
“Hey dad”.  
Hearing how calm her voice was through the phone, it made Chanyeol’s heart and breathing at ease, “Hey what cha doing?”

“Homework”  
“That’s cool”, Chanyeol waited for a response but seconds go by and it dawns on him that she’ll probably won’t say anything else. “You could give the phone to Baekhyun if you want”. Once again he hears fumbling in the back so the phone is probably getting passed around. 

“Chanyeol?”  
“Yes”  
Baekhyun laughs, “Trust me your daughter is fine”.  
Chanyeol feels the sincerity in his voice , “Thanks Baekhyun...really”  
The line goes dead for a few seconds until Baekhyun gives a response, “It's nothing Chanyeol, I just want to make it up to you. But how’s work?”  
Chanyeol felt taken back by the sudden question, this is because no one really asked him this, not even Naeun; she seemingly assumed all his days at work were the same.  
“It's uh, the usual. Just sitting and printing while being sure my boss is satisfied with the tasks at hand”. 

Baekhyun hums, “Sounds boring to me, but when you get back tell me more about it”.  
Chanyeol will be coming home to someone, something about this domestic matter made him jubilant. “Will do, please call if anything happens”. 

“I will, now go back to being boring”, Baekhyun said as he hung up.  
Chanyeol silently laughs to himself, while some around his cubicle gave him weird stares.  
><><>  
Unfortunately Kyungsoo held Chanyeol back to work longer than his intended time, he would call Baekhyun to let him know but the tasks kept piling. The last thing Chanyeol always has to do before he leaves is book last minute conference calls for his boss. Once he was done with that he headed to the parking lot, the night was cold and there was a slight breeze but it made Chanyeol’s mind calm. His mind was in a frenzy as he hoped Baekhyun was still there, he wouldn’t leave Naeun all alone right? Chanyeol needed to get rid of these negative assumptions, and just drive home.  
Chanyeol noticed the lights were on from the living room when he pulled to the front of the house. Hopefully this meant Baekhyun was still there, unless Baekhyun forgot to turn off the lights. He walks inside, he looks around idly. Nothing is out of place, it seems the house was the way it was once he left. It was quiet, maybe too quiet for his liking.  
“Baekhyun?”, he waited for a reply, but nothing but silence was heard.  
“I’m in the kitchen”, Baekhyun said.  
Chanyeol sighs in relief, “Okay”. He walked to the kitchen and noticed the younger was washing dishes, something Chanyeol usually always had to do. It was a nice change, “Doing dishes?” he asked. 

Baekhyun hums, “Yea, I cooked earlier so it was only right to clean my mess”.  
Baekhyun could cook? Funny when Chanyeol was around his age all he could do was microwaved ramen.  
“What did you cook?”.  
Baekhyun dries his hands once he finishes with a plate, “Nothing fancy, fried rice and pork was something I’ve always found simple”.  
Now that you mention it the aroma that stained his nostrils was pork, and god did Chanyeol love pork. Unfortunately Baekhyun probably didn’t make a whole lot.  
“I did make enough for you to take some to work tomorrow”, Baekhyun opens the fridge, and what's displayed is red Tupperware which he assumed was the rest of the food.  
Chanyeol honestly couldn’t believe it, “Wow thanks Baekhyun”.  
Baekhyun smiles, “It’s no problem really. And for Naeun putting her to bed was not an issue at all, “ Baekhyun’s voice faltered. “Was she always ..quiet?”  
Chanyeol should have expected it, “Not always but it did happen at a certain time period”. That time period was when Naeun’s mother died. He wasn’t ready to tell Baekhyun that as he felt it was more of a personal matter he should keep to himself.  
Baekhyun nods, “Well I hope she talks to me more as I wouldn’t mind watching over her again”.  
“Oh no, I wouldn’t-”  
Baekhyun walks over to where Chanyeol stood, those warm crescents eyes that glisten when he smiles. Chanyeol felt Baekhyun had one the prettiest smiles, or that was him.  
“It's fine Chanyeol I enjoy keeping her company, and I’m sure you didn’t find a nanny yet”.  
Damn how could Chanyeol forget, all day he was worried about Baekhyun being with his daughter instead of finding someone more qualified to watch over his daughter. “You're right, but you're a college student so classes I’m sure are important to you”.  
Baekhyun scoffs, “I’ll be fine plus I don’t live far from you guys, I’m like 12 steps away so getting my textbooks or anything won’t be a problem. Plus all my classes are early in the morning. ”  
Chanyeol laughs at the 12 step remark, “Are you sure it’s 12 I counted I’d say around 30”, he jokingly says.  
Baekhyun playfully hits his shoulder, “Not the point Chanyeol, I don’t mind watching her until you find someone”.  
“Your stubborn huh?”  
Baekhyun didn’t seem slightly offended by the accusation, “Yea, but it just means I won’t give up”. Baekhyun smirks.  
Chanyeol couldn’t say no but Kyungsoo was definitely gonna kick his ass for this one, “Okay but only until I find a new nanny”. 

Baekhyun playfully jumps around, “Thanks Chanyeol you won’t regret it”.  
“I hope not”, Chanyeol checked the time and realized it was almost 12:00am, Baekhyun has been here for hours.  
“Well I’ll head out now, cause I have a class around 9am so getting sleep is on my agenda”.  
Chanyeol grins, “As for me too”.  
Baekhyun walks to the front door, barely takes a step out before saying, “Night Chanyeol”.  
“Night Baekhyun”, Once the door was closed Chanyeol locked the locks, there was still a smile plastered on his face even when Baekhyun was gone. He hoped he wasn’t falling.  
><><  
Baekhyun was skimming through his textbook, this subject honestly annoyed him. Like why does such math exist, not like he’s gonna use it in his everyday life. He was currently watching over Naeun at Chanyeol’s, but here's the hilarious thing. He has an exam tomorrow as his freshman year is coming to an end so exams will be coming. He just didn’t wanna tell Chanyeol that because it would make the man worry. However he would periodically check on Naeun, but the little girl was just watching TV. She didn’t have homework? Or unfinished class work? In the first grade from what Baekhyun could gather was the first year in his school life when he was assigned homework occasionally.  
Of course he didn’t wanna assume but it wouldn’t hurt to ask, “Hey Naeun”  
She didn’t look his way till a few seconds later, and as she did words didn’t leave her mouth.  
“Were you assigned homework today?”  
Naeun looks to her hands as she begins to fidget, “Um yes but”  
Baekhyun frowns, “But what?”  
“I-I don’t understand it”.  
Baekhyun gets from his seat and walks over to kneel her level from where she sat on the couch, “I’m sure I could help you with it”.  
Naeun looks away shyly, “No you shouldn’t”.  
“No I would love to, and I want you to do well in your class”.  
She looks at him but still with uncertainty, “Will my papa be proud of me?”  
Baekhyun is a bit taken back,but he reassures her. “Of course”. He then ruffles her hair, he flinches away as he feels he may have stepped over the boundary. However she smiled, “Then I’ll go get it”. She hops off the couch to fetch her belongings.  
Baekhyun sat back and realized this was probably the perfect time to get close with her, yet again why does he care such much about that? In all honesty he never cared for kids until he stumbled upon Naeun. Plus she was different from most kids he came across. For one she hardly spoke, and he assumed all kids were loud and noisy. Not her though, she soon returned with a workbook that Baekhyun presumed was her homework.  
Baekhyun looked at the page that she opened, and it was definitely something along his route.  
Sentence fixing and spelling, “Perfect once we’re done you will be a pro at this”.  
><><><  
Chanyeol was able to leave earlier since he finished the majority of what his boss assigned him yesterday. Thankfully Kyungsoo didn’t kick his ass when he told him about Baekhyun watching over Naeun again. He just warned him, and told him to find a new nanny fast. Yet again how could he do that when work has become so rigorous these past days. 

Chanyeol was also elated to see Baekhyun, especially since it wasn’t late. It was around 8:00pm so maybe even his daughter was still awake. He walked in, and the first thing he didn’t expect to see was Baekhyun and Naeun sitting together while watching something from the TV. He couldn’t fully step in the room as he tried to register what was happening.  
Baekhyun soon notices his presence, “Hey Chanyeol”, he gets up from where he sat to greet the man. “How was work?”  
“Same old you know, boring”, He jokes.  
Baekhyun giggles, that laugh was something Chanyeol would love to listen to every day when he came home from work.  
Chanyeol looks to his daughter who starred vaguely, “Hi little girl, how was your day?”  
Naeun smiles, “It was good Baekhyunnie helped me with my homework”.  
Chanyeol couldn’t believe what he was hearing or seeing, his little girl was smiling and talking to him about her day. “T-that's good”, he stuttered.  
Baekhyun and Naeun spent most of today going over her homework and finding common interests they have with one another. They decided to close the day by watching Zootopia together, one of Chanyeol’s favorite movies.  
Naeun seemed happy, “I’ll head off to bed now, night papa, night Baekhyunee”.  
“Night beautiful”, Chanyeol hoped for a hug or kiss from her but a step at a time.  
“She's a special girl Ch-”, Baekhyun noticed tears streaming down Chanyeol’s face. He wondered if he did something wrong, “C-chanyeol? What's wrong”. Before he knew it his face was in Chanyeol’s shoulders, while his arms were wrapped around Baekhyun’s slim waist.  
He was being embraced, “Thank you Baekhyun”. Chanyeol’s voice slightly cracked when he spoke.  
Baekhyun’s body began to tense as he was unsure what to do. Instead of questioning it he wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck to deepen the hug. Was this wrong? Especially since he’s a married man, but at the moment Baekhyun didn’t really care. Baekhyun loved the way Chanyeol smelled, maybe it was his clothes, but the pine wood smell made him moan internally. He felt Chanyeol’s hot tears stain his shoulders but he didn’t mind,”Chanyeol”, Baekhyun whispers.  
Chanyeol tightens the hug around Baekhyun, and he didn’t do it just because. As the reason was clear enough for why he did it, his daughter was slowly changing all because he invited this man into his life. However the scene of Baekhyun with Sehun clouded his thoughts and it made him push the smaller away abruptly. ”Sorry I shouldn’t, it was a mistake”.  
Baekhyun felt his heart drop, sink, and gasp for air. It definitely hurt, he just wondered why.  
“ No I’m-”, Baekhyun didn’t know how to respond, did he do something wrong?.  
“So did you make dinner?”, Chanyeol changing the subject.  
“Y-yes, not much though”, Baekhyun answers. There was awkward silence, so deep yet unbearing neither one really wanted to speak.  
Baekhyun’s phone begins to ring, “I’m sorry I have to take this”. The caller Id must have been someone important. “Hello Sehun?”, Chanyeol should have known.  
“Okay”. He hangs up the call and gives Chanyeol an apologetic stare. “I have to go”  
Chanyeol nods, “I understand, I’ll see you tomorrow?”  
Baekhyun smiles, “Of course Chanyeol. Have a good night”.  
“Likewise”.  
><><><>  
Chanyeol’s never gotten good rest since he moved into the neighborhood, and he finally was as he laid in his bed with his comforter wrapped around his lengthy body. The majority reason why his sleep was gone was because of Baekhyun. However, since the past few days with Baekhyun taking care of Naeun, the parties stopped and silent nights were more accessible.  
Today he had a day off surprisingly, Kyungsoo told him he needs to spend more time with his daughter. Chanyeol would love that, but he’s unsure how to. What did girls her age even like doing? Maybe Baekhyun knows, and then the scene of last night plays in his head like a mantra. The hug, the way Baekhyun’s body fit perfectly in his arms. He had a small frame, but slightly curvy.  
Chanyeol needs to get these thoughts out of his head, not only does him and the college boy have an age gap, he was taken. Chanyeol sighed, “Why him”. 

“Why him what?”  
Chanyeol jumps from his bed, maybe too quickly as he bangs his head against the wooden headboard of his bed. He hissed in pain, and rubbed the sore spot. His eyes fully open to what he assumed that voice belonged to, and yes the person he was just thinking about. “Baekhyun what-”

Baekhyun walks over to his bed, placing his hands on Chanyeol’s head with no personal space at all. He looks at the spot where Chanyeol got injured, “Be careful next time”. Up close Chanyeol could see a lot of little features he could have never seen from a far distance. He had soft small pink lips. A mole placed by his eye looked beautiful, and his skin was a fine porcelain color. Baekhyun was so close to Chanyeol he could feel his warm breath on his forehead, this was a danger zone written all over it. “Baekhyun”, he mumbles. 

Baekhyun makes eye contact with him, “Hm?”, not breaking it once, he rubbed Chanyeol’s head smoothly which gave the other comfort. Soon enough Baekhyun’s hands moved, and Chanyeol grabbed his hand to stop him. Baekhyun questioned why Chanyeol did the sudden action but his eyes soon dwindled down to Chanyeol’s exposed chest, the man was shirtless. His figure, he was obviously fit. Broad chest, noticeable abs, it was hard not to look at, and before he knew it he started to lean down to Chanyeol. Chanyeol didn’t move away as much as his mind wanted to, his body was saying something different. So instead he closed his eyes and waited to feel the soft pair of lips against his. 

“Papa I’m hungry”, Naeun walked in and what she saw was honestly amusing. Her father was on the ground while Baekhyun stood waving innocently, Chanyeol was groaning in pain as he laid on the floor face first. 

“Hi Naeun”, Baekhyun said. Of course he pushed Chanyeol in the heat of the moment, he wanted to keep things PG around her. 

“Hi Baekhyunee. Why is dad on the floor?”.  
Baekhyun laughs, “He fell once he got out of his bed”.  
Chanyeol struggles to get up, “Yes papa is very clumsy”. 

Naeun saw something different in her father, something that hasn’t been there in a while. She wished she knew what it was, but nothing came to her mind. 

><><>  
Chanyeol decided to take Naeun, and Baekhyun out for breakfast. He would cook, but he's lousy when it comes to cooking. Baekhyun sat in the front leisurely staring at the window, not paying Chanyeol any attention. Chanyeol didn’t mind as the two were close to kissing one another in front of his daughter. When one of them was clearly taken.  
They arrived at the diner, and the wait to get inside wasn’t bad either. Soon enough they were seated, Baekhyun decided to sit by Naeun. While Chanyeol sat across from the both of them. Their menus were already neatly placed along with colors and a coloring page for Naeun.  
“So what are you going to eat young lady?”, Chanyeol asked.  
“Pancakes….and eggs?”  
Baekhyun looked at her menu, “You could also get bacon or sausage. Which one would you like?”, The way Baekhyun talked to her, and the heartfelt smile plastered on his face made his heart melt.  
Naeun hums as she begins to think, “Bacon”.  
Baekhyun hums, “Good choice”.

Once their food arrived, instead of eating the two began to bicker about who will pay. It only felt right for Chanyeol to pay for the food as Baekhyun has been watching over Naeun and taking care of his house while he’s been gone. But Baekhyun was being his usual stubborn self.  
“Chanyeol just let me pay”.  
“No, and that's final. Now eat before it gets cold”.  
Baekhyun sighs, “Fine”.  
Naeun begins to laugh, “You sound like mom” she soon begins to pout.”I miss her”. 

Baekhyun shoots a questionable look, “Well where is she?”

Naeun pokes her food, “Well dad said she’s in a better place”. 

Baekhyun felt his mouth go dry, he looked at Chanyeol for confirmation. All he does is avert his eyes, “I miss her too Naeun”.  
Baekhyun couldn’t believe what he was hearing, so her mom died? This explains a lot , “I’m sure she is watching you”, Baekhyun said while he rubbed her shoulders.  
She sniffles, “Is she?”  
Chanyeol nods, “Yes she always has”.  
“I know what could cheer you up”, Baekhyun has an idea, he hopes it will brighten the little girl’s spirit. “There’s a fair happening not too far from us, I think we should all go”. 

Chanyeol thought the idea was great, it even gives him time to spend with his little girl before he’s off to work again.  
Naeun’s eyes began to glow, “R-really...could we dad?”  
Chanyeol smiles, “Of course”. 

<><><>  
The fair wasn’t too fancy but was definitely crowded, and Chanyeol is hardly out in public areas. So this was something strange to him, they moved to the big rides first and honestly after the 3rd one Chanyeol needed a break. Baekhyun made old jokes at him such as, “Come on grandpa we still have a few more to go”. He was far from a grandpa, and he wasn’t even 30 yet. Nonetheless when he watches Baekhyun spend time with his daughter, he can see the smile that’s been missing from Naeun finally come to a bloom. Chanyeol sat on a bench admiring the scenery of how the fair looks in the dark with well lit lights. It was beautiful, as the lights ranged from many colors. He could see Baekhyun and Naeun getting what he believes is face paint? It was cute though, seeing the both of them bond.  
“Papa!” Naeun runs over with a cute blue butterfly on her face, , “Come on ride another ride”.  
Chanyeol debated but then Baekhyun arrived next to her, “Yea Chanyeol let’s go on another one”. He had cat whiskers, they honestly suited him.  
Chanyeol couldn’t say no to both those smiles, he sighs “Okay but no more after this..please”.  
They both drag him to the next available line for a big ride, and the height of the drop gives him anxiety. He feels Baekhyun lightly tap him on the shoulder, “You know if it’s too much you don’t have to”.  
“No I’ll do it, just like the others right?”, he chuckles nervously.  
“I don’t know this one is quite-”, Baekhyun couldn’t finish his sentence because he saw the other covering his eyes. He laughs at the man’s antics, “What are you doing?”.  
“If I don’t stare at it, it won’t be that bad ...right”. Chanyeol then feels Baekhyun’s hands on his hands, gently removing them from his vision. He then sees Baekhyun kindly staring at him, “beautiful”.  
Baekhyun’s face comes to a bright red hue from the complement, “I’m sorry what?”.  
Chanyeol was still holding Baekhyun’s hands, “Your beautiful”.  
Before Baekhyun could even say anything the line began to move forward, along with Naeun interrupting them saying, “The line is moving!, the line is moving!”. They soon stop holding hands when realization dawns on them, Chanyeol wasn’t sure what came over him but Baekhyun was a very alluring man so he couldn’t help himself.

The lively night comes to an end with his daughter sleeping soundly in the back of the car, while Baekhyun was humming a melody. The melody seemed familiar but what certainly caught his eye more was how lovely Baekhyun’s voice was.  
“You have a nice voice”.  
Baekhyun smirks, “Thanks”.  
Chanyeol continued to stare at Baekhyun when he hummed, even his voice was surely captivating.  
“Keep your eyes on the road mister”. Baekhyun scolds. 

Chanyeol laughs, “You make me feel young”. 

“That was sarcasm right?”. 

“Yea”.  
They arrived in their comely neighborhood, and Chanyeol pulled to Baekhyun’s home first. He could tell the college student was tired as he tried to keep his head up the majority of the time. “We’re here”. 

Baekhyun jerked his head up, once his seat belt was removed from his body he began to stretch. “So I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Actually, I’m taking Naeun to her grandparents”. 

“Oh”,  
Chanyeol could hear the disappointment in Baekhyun’s voice, but what reason would he even have to come over if his daughter wasn't there. He wouldn’t mind his company but he was certain Baekhyun only came over to watch over Naeun. 

“Then I’ll see you when she gets back?”, Baekhyun seemed to be asking more than saying.  
“Yea, I’ll let you know”.  
Baekhyun opens the car door, “Okay good night Chanyeol”.  
“Night”. He stared until the figure was gone inside.  
><><><  
After taking Naeun to her grandparents Chanyeol luckily had another day off, so he had the house to himself? He wandered aimlessly in his own home wondering what could keep him occupied until work starts again. Maybe Tv will keep his mind engaged, he flops his lengthy body on the couch only to hiss in pain right after. What caused the pain was a hardcover textbook, he recognized the shape of it anywhere. Chanyeol then picks up the textbook, “Calculus?”. Baekhyun must have left it one day when watching Mei.  
He doesn’t want the textbook to be laying around, especially if Baekhyun possibly needed it, “I hope he’s home”.  
Chanyeol walks over to the home, and the first person to open the door for him after a few knocks was Sehun.  
“Hey man”. Sehun said.  
Chanyeol held back an eye roll, “Is Baekhyun around?”.  
Sehun smirks, “Ohhh wanna see him?”  
“Ya I would like to, because he left this”, Chanyeol shows him the textbook.  
Sehun sighs, “Just when I thought you wanted to see him”.  
Chanyeol was honestly confused, why did Sehun want him to see Baekhyun? Isn’t Sehun the boyfriend? I guess not every significant other gets jealous. “Could you give this to him?”

Sehun raises an eyebrow, “Nope”.  
Chanyeol gives him a confused look, “Why-”  
“Baekhyun!”, right when he calls the name he sees the silver hair man run to the door. Baekhyun honestly looked cute as it seems he just woke up so his fluffy hair was everywhere. He wore an oversize shirt along with some dangerously short shorts, “Hey Chanyeol whats up”.  
Before he could fully register what the other was saying he noticed the Sehun guy was no longer in his peripheral vision. “Y-your book”. He hands it over in a rush, and before he could walk off he hears his name being called.  
“Chanyeol”.  
Chanyeol turns, “Yes?”  
“Thanks …..and what are you doing this afternoon.”  
Chanyeol shrugs, “You know, watching Tv, maybe cooking, the normal at home things”.  
Baekhyun hums, “How about I come over?”

Chanyeol chokes on absolutely nothing, “Huh, what about your?”  
“My?”, Baekhyun wondered what Chanyeol was even referencing.  
“Boyfriend ..you know Sehun?”  
Baekhyun begins to laugh uncontrollably, “Sehun?....you're kidding right?”. 

“Isn’t he?”. 

“No we fool around, but last time I checked I’m single”.  
Chanyeol felt like an idiot so Baekhyun is single? So was it okay to have these feelings for him? Unfortunately he thought about the possibilities of Baekhyun probably not feeling the same way. “Wow I'm an idiot”. 

“No your not, but you didn’t answer my question”

“Right, yes you could come over”, Chanyeol questioned if he was gonna regret this later.  
<><><><>  
Chanyeol hoped his home looked decent, and he was unsure what him and Baekhyun could do.  
“Make yourself at home”.  
Baekhyun settles his body on the couch, “Don’t I always?”  
“True”, Chanyeol was truthfully unsure what to cook, he wandered around the kitchen hoping something would come to mind. It should be simple, nothing too hard to make as it increases his chances of burning or messing it up in some way.  
“You have no idea what to cook huh”.  
Chanyeol jumps when he sees Baekhyun hovering over his shoulder, “No I don’t, and don’t do that again”, Chanyeol said as he tried to regain his breathing.  
Baekhyun chuckles, “Sorry, but what if we cook together?”.  
“Together?”.  
“Yea like a husband and wife”, Baekhyun gives a smug look while he bumps his shoulder playfully into Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol decides to ignore the wife and husband part, “Sure but what?”.  
Baekhyun examined through the cabinets until a solid idea came to mind, and he questioned why this man’s cabinets were so random. For instance, why are spices such as paprika in the same vicinity as herbs like oregano? Anyways they would just have to make do with what's here, “What about spaghetti?”. 

“Sounds simple”, Chanyeol said, but oh boy was he wrong. 

“I’m not sure if I’m doing this right?”, Chanyeol struggled to dice the bell peppers.  
Baekhyun walked over to get a closer look, and it honestly wasn’t bad but Chanyeol’s technique could definitely need work. “Let me see”, Chanyeol hands Baekhyun the knife.  
“Your technique is reckless hold it like this, like a closed fist in a way so you don’t cut your fingers” Baekhyun’s way of holding the knife, along with the vegetable seemed safer. However he noticed how beautiful his hands were, Chanyeol began to lean down. Baekhyun felt Chanyeol’s body pressed against his, and he noticed Chanyeol’s head hung over his shoulder as he watched him chop the bell peppers.  
Baekhyun soon moves from the cautious situation, “Why don’t you try”.  
Chanyeol nods, he grabs for the knife to finish the job. They continued tossing things in the saucepan, while adding seasonings along with other diced vegetables. Baekhyun stirs the sauce till it thickens, he dips the spoon to get a bit of it. He brings the spoon to his mouth to taste it, “It tastes good, here try it”. Baekhyun dips the spoon once again and brings it up to Chanyeol’s mouth.  
”This is good”, Chanyeol murmurs.  
Baekhyun notices a little speck of the sauce placed at the corners of Chanyeol’s mouth, “You have something”. He points but Chanyeol touches all the places on his face except for where the sauce was exactly. So Baekhyun takes matters into his own hands, “Let me just”, he runs his finger on the corner of his lips to remove the thin layer of sauce, and he wasn't sure what got over him but he licks it sensually which makes Chanyeol wince.  
“Anyways let's finish this”, Baekhyun quickly says.  
Chanyeol couldn’t comprehend what he just saw, Baekhyun was messing with his mind and it took all his strength not to kiss him at that moment.  
><><><  
They ate the spaghetti, and honestly it was one of the best Chanyeol has tried. He couldn’t believe that he made something that good, well with the help of Baekhyun of course. Their conversations were very simple as it was hard to talk about anything unless it was about Naeun or their personal lives.  
“How did Naeun’s mother pass?”, Baekhyun asked while he washed dishes.  
Chanyeol was in charge of looking for a movie they could watch, “She got in a car accident a couple years back”. 

Baekhyun finishes the last dish placed in the sink, “I’m sorry to hear that I’m sure you loved her deeply”. 

Chanyeol goes silent.  
Did Baekhyun hit a nerve?  
“We weren’t together, I went to a college party and she was there. Very beautiful woman but I wasn’t looking for a relationship at the time so all we did was sleep together. Then a few weeks go by and she tells me she’s pregnant”.

Baekhyun then takes a place on the couch alongside Chanyeol. “Did you wanna have Naeun?”  
Chanyeol sighs, “No but once she was born, I found a new source of happiness”.  
Baekhyun rubs Chanyeol’s thigh, “I’m sure she is. As she brings joy to me as well. Makes me consider having kids in the near future”.  
Chanyeol smiles, “I’m glad to hear that”. They stared at one another and the tension was getting deeper.  
“The ring?”, Baekhyun asked.  
Chanyeol glances at the ring wrapped around his middle finger, “Oh this, a friend of mine gave me this”.  
Baekhyun sighs in relief, “So did you find a movie?”.  
“Yep”.  
“Perfect, it better be good”, Baekhyun removes his hand from Chanyeol’s thigh.  
“No promises”.  
They decided to watch gone girl, the movie was very engaging in the beginning and kept the same momentum till the end. Once it was over Baekhyun began to yawn, “It was a good movie, so glad it wasn’t terrible”.  
Chanyeol scoffs, “I have taste when it comes to cinema”.  
“But Zootopia?”  
“That's a classic for family!”, Chanyeol says defensively. 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, “Right Chanyeol”.  
The tension was still there, and Baekhyun couldn’t handle it anymore. He crawls over into Chanyeol’s lap, draping his arms over Chanyeol’s shoulders. Chanyeol didn’t flinch, instead he wrapped his arms firmly around Baekhyun’s waist.  
“Baekhyun you know-”  
Baekhyun places his finger against Chanyeol’s lips, “I don’t care about our age gap, I may be 20 and your like…”  
Chanyeol frowns, “27 I’m not old Baekhyun”.  
Baekhyun continues to shush him, “Besides the point I like you for you, how clumsy you are, how hard working you could be, and the way you care for Naeun, you're probably one the best fathers out there.”

Chanyeol gets flustered by how straight forward he is, “I like you too Baekhyun but-”  
Baekhyun gives him a quick peck on the lips, “ I don’t wanna hear it, I love Naeun as if she was one of my own. I picture something with you unless you don’t feel the same way”.  
“No, I do. I felt something when I first laid eyes on you when I first moved in. I like your wittiness, your humor, and the way your eyes glisten. The way you take care of Naeun, she’s been mute ever since the accident. You opened her up, she smiles more and laughs. Something I have been trying to get from her these past 2 years. So thank you Baekhyun honestly”.  
Baekhyun hides his expression in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck.”You're making me blush old man”.  
“Good”. Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol and once he did their lips meet, it was smooth and innocent until the pace was being taken up a notch. Baekhyun licks Chanyeol’s bottom lip, and Chanyeol gladly takes it in as the kiss grows more tense. Baekhyun pulls the back of Chanyeol’s head to deepen, he moans when Baekhyun begins to rock his hips back and forth.  
Chanyeol gently pushes Baekhyun’s body against the couch, their lips still attached and hungry for one another. Chanyeol then moves his lips to Baekhyun’s neck which makes the younger shake under him.  
Baekhyun’s breathing begins to stagger, “C-Chanyeol could we finish this in the bedroom”.  
Chanyeol picks Baekhyun up in bridal, “Hold on tight”.  
“Don’t drop me”, Baekhyun warns.  
“No promises”.  
They were now on his bed making out, as their lower region kept brushing against one another. Chanyeol stops the friction against one another to undress Baekhyun, his body was beautiful, his milky white skin shined in the light. His lips brush slowly against Baekhyun’s chest as he leaves little kiss marks on every inch of his body.  
Baekhyun tilts his back so he assumes he must have been enjoying it, he then takes Chanyeol’s shirt off. “Could I’d just say you have a nice body, like when do you even have time to work out?”.  
Chanyeol gives a breathy laugh as he continues to suck Baekhyun’s neck which earns him discordant moans. “I have spare time in the morning”.  
The two were soon both completely naked, Chanyeol could feel how needy Baekhyun was as he started to thrust upward to Chanyeol’s crotch which made him groan. He grabs for the lube, he definitely didn’t wanna hurt Baekhyun on their first night together.  
Once he felt it was enough he inserted one finger which made Baekhyun squirm, “Keep going”.  
Chanyeol soon has three fingers stretching out Baekhyun, and the college boy was literally screaming. “Does it hurt?”  
“N-no the complete opposite just put it in”.  
“Okay”, Chanyeol proceeds.  
He aligns his member and begins to penetrate, Baekhyun grabs the bed sheets, “Shit your not all the way in, but it’s already a lot”.  
Chanyeol presses a kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead, “I’ll be gentle”. He pressed deeper, and the tightness around him was becoming a lot. However he enjoyed it and began to thrust in and out, while Baekhyun matched the same pace and met each thrust.  
After a few minutes they meet one another’s climax while chanting each other’s names. Chanyeol rolls off Baekhyun to lay beside him, “So how was I for an old man?”.  
“Hmm you were okay”.  
Chanyeol gets up abruptly, “Okay?”. 

Baekhyun laughs, and places a chaste kiss against his lips. “I’m kidding babe”. 

Chanyeol smirks, “You better”, he then glides his arm around Baekhyun's slim frame. “Wanna come with me tomorrow to pick up Naeun?”

“Of course, I miss her”.  
Chanyeol found it cute how Baekhyun missed her, when his little girl has only been gone for a day, “We should sleep then”.  
“Good night”, Baekhyun mumbles.  
Chanyeol tightens his hold with Baekhyun, “Night”. 

><><>  
They soon arrived at his grandparents, and Naeun was already outside waiting. Once she saw the car she ran to it with a bumsed smile, Chanyeol got out of his car to greet her in a warm hug.  
“How's my princess?”.  
“Good, and I made cookies last night with grandma”.  
Chanyeol cooed at his little girl, “That sounds like fun, guess who I brought with me?”  
She gives a questionable look, but soon turns into elation. “Is it Baekhyunee?”  
Baekhyun rolls his window down, “Hi Naeun”  
“Yay could we go somewhere fun again?”  
“Wherever my little one wants to go”, Chanyeol said.  
“Could we go to the fair?”  
“NO!”, Chanyeol, doesn’t hesitate to answer  
“Chanyeol”, Baekhyun scolds him.  
“Sorry I meant not today cause the fair was only opened that day”.  
She pouts, “Okay”. 

Once Chanyeol placed Naeun in the backseat he went to go sit in the driver's seat, and once he buckled he gave Baekhyun a quick kiss.  
“Are papa and Baekhyunee?”  
“Yes”.  
“Yay I have another dad”.  
Baekhyun smiles, he honestly didn’t think he would already start being called dad around this age, but he was surely not gonna mind it, “Now it's up to you to think of a place for us to go”. 

“Will do”, She said cheerfully. 

Baekhyun stares at Chanyeol until the other gives him eye contact, “I love you”. 

Chanyeol’s heart feels like stopping and then restarting, but of course he felt the same way, “I love you too”.  
><><><>  
END.


End file.
